With the development of effective, permanent, mechanically sturdy passivation of P/N junction semiconductor bodies such as those which constitute, for example, transistors, thyristors, and the like, considerable effort has been directed toward the goal of packaging such devices in an ultra low cost fashion which will nevertheless provide desired electrical insulation of the semiconductor body and its associated electrical leads from any heatsink on which it may ultimately be mounted. Another highly desired feature of such a packaging arrangement is one affording the ability to press or clamp the package firmly against such a heatsink, to enhance the flow of heat from the semiconductor body to the heatsink without mechanically damaging or developing excessive mechanical or other stresses in the semiconductor body.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide an improved semiconductor apparatus of the foregoing character which is particularly suitable for manufacture at very low cost, yet provides electrical insulation of the semiconductor body and associated leads from any heatsink on which it may be mounted, as well as facilitating the clamping or pressing of the apparatus to the heatsink for enhanced heat transfer without deleterious effect on the semiconductor body.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiconductor product of the foregoing character which is easy to assemble, and of which the material content is minimized for ultra low cost.